The Humans Before Time Sequels
Littlefoot - Jackrollsdimondmon16hd ( Animated ) ( Made by Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez ) * Cera - Marisie Lookwood ( Jurassic World: Falling Kindom ) * Ducky - Mary Jackson ( Max Jackson ) * Pertie - Cody ( The Rescure Down Under ) * Spike - Mowgil ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) * Littlefoot’s Mother - Anna ( Frozen ) * Grampa and Grandma Longneck - Alan Parrish and Sarah Witter ( Jumanji ) * Sharptooth - White Gorliia * Sharpooth’S Minions - Orcs ( The Lord of the Rings ) * Rooter - Professor Mackrill ( Help i’m a Fish ) * Cera’s Father - Jacob Sarmra ( Jacob Sarmra ) * Ducky’s Panents - Max Jackson ( Max Jackson ) and Rainbow Dash ( Equality girls ) * Pertie’s Mother - Rapunzel ( Tangled ) * Domeheads - Baboobs ( Jumanji the Next Level ) * Ozzy and Strut - Gaston and Le’for ( Beauty and the Beast; 2017 ) * Chomper - Peter Shepherd ( Jumanji ) * Chomper’s Parents - Indina Jones and Marion Ravenwood ( Indian Jones ) * Hyp - Sid ( Toy Story ) * Mutt - Nelson Munts ( The Simpsons ) * Nod - Young Boba Fett ( Star Wars ) * The Velcoiraptors - Velcoiraptors ( Jurassic Park ) * Ail - Jenny Foxworth ( Oliver and company ) * Dil - Bellwether Lestrange ( Harry Potter ) * Icky - Baba Fett ( Star Wars ) * Archie - Brain O’ Conner ( The Fast and the Furious ) * Tickles - Kai ( Lego Ninjago ) * Giganotosaurus - Spinosauar ( Jurassic Park ) * Dinah and Danh - Baby Luke and Padane ( Star Wars ) * Doc ( The Lone Dinosaur ) - Meatedbeard ( The Lego Movie ) * The Allosaurus - T-Rex ( Jurassic Park ) * Pterrano - SuperMan ( SuperMan ) * Rinkus and Sierra - The Joker and Lex ( Batman ) * Mr. Ticker - Green Lantern ( Batman ) *Tipper - Young Alan Parrish ( Jumanji ) *Tiper’s Mother - Belle ( Beauty and the Beast; 2017 ) *The Mountain Shartoorh - Kron ( Dinosaurs ) *Mo - Peter ( Peter’s Dragon; 2018 ) *Mother Diplodocus -Peach ( Smg4 ) *Swimmer Shartooth - Carnotaurus ( Dinosaurs ) *Bron - Kristoff ( Frozen ) *Shorty - Terrence ( Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ) *Pat - Mario ( Super Mario Logan ) *Sue - Rosalina ( Super Mario Logan ) *Tria - Samantha ( Jacob Samra ) *Skittier - Emmet ( The Lego Movie ) *Lizzy - Lucy ( The Lego Movie ) *Big Daddy - Vitruvius ( The Lego Movie ) *Tricia - Young Anna ( Frozen ) *Giudo - Jeffy ( Toy Super Mario Logan ) *Spinosaurus - Savage Rex ( We’re Back an Dinosaur Story ) *Loofah - Aladdin; 2019 ) *Doofah - Jasmine ( Aladdin; 2019 ) *Foobie - Genie ( Aladdin; 2019 ) *The Baryonyx - The Hydra ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Rudy - Robyn Starling ( Tom and Jerry the movie ) *Wild Animal - Smg4 ( Smg4 ) *Etta - Maggie ( Smg4 ) *The Featherheaded Sharpteeth - Kill Croc and Bane ( Batman ) *The Horned Shartooth - King Kong ( King Kong ) Other Cast * Baby Littlefoot - Jack Jack ( The Incredibles ) * Baby Cera - Baby Aurora ( Sleeping Beauty ) * Baby Ducky - Destiny ( Storks ) * Dinosuar/Longnecks - Version Humans * the Old One - Dominix Toretto ( The Fast and the Furious ) * Elsie - Elsa ( Frozen ) * Tinysauruses - Various Lego People * Deinonychus - Hyenas ( The Lion King ) * Rainboe Face - Tiana and Naveen ( The princess and the Frog ) * Mama Spiketails - Cinderella ( Cinderella; 2018 ) Category:Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez Category:The Land Before Time Movies